Wrapped Up in Golden Wings
by The Bellowing Archangwhales
Summary: Sam is done. No more hunting. As he finishes his last hunt, a familiar archangel steps out from the shadows. Sabriel and mentions of Destiel. WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH


**Authors Note:**  
><strong>I get bored often. This is one of the results. Hope you enjoy my break from editor to author.<strong>  
><strong>- Cas<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam gave a little heaving breath as he straightened himself. This was it. His last hunt. Justice.<br>He set his jaw as he glared down at the lifeless pile that was formerly the ruiner of Sam's life. It still was, technically, but it was no longer able to claim his title.  
>Sam turned his knife around in his hand, wondering what he was going to do next. Everyone he knew was either hunting supernatural beings or WAS a supernatural being. Or dead. Or all three.<br>He sighed a little and started towards the door.  
>"HIYA SAMMY!" A figure jumped-or fell- out from the shadows and scrambled up.<br>"Jesus- what- who are you?"  
>"You mean you've already forgotten?" He gave a little pouty face and stepped into the light. Sam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.<br>"Gabriel? But you- didn't you- you're dead! Lucifer killed you!" Gabriel snorted.  
>"Puh-lease. Luci and I are besties. We saved each other pretty quick. He has a tulip garden now. It's pretty cool."<br>"But if you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come and find us?"  
>"I was taking time off. Did some Pepsi Max commercials, had a pants ceremony, you know. The important stuff."<br>Sam stared at him for a few seconds before pulling him into a massive moose hug.  
>"Hey, what's the occasion?" Gabriel asked, his voice muffled by Sam's shirt.<br>"I'm not hunting anymore." Gabriel pulled his head out of the hug to stare at Sam inquisitively.  
>"You sure? Because that dead guy over there begs to differ." Sam laughed, the first genuine laugh that had come out if him in a long time. He looked at Gabriel and smiled at him. Gabriel replied with a goofy grin.<br>"Please don't go." Sam said quietly as he pulled Gabriel back into the hug. "I don't want to be alone."

* * *

><p>"Knock knock! Little birdie told me there was news to be heard." A familiar British accent rang through the door.<br>It was a year and a half after Sam had asked Gabriel to stay with him.  
>Sam and Gabriel emerged from different rooms, Sam looking upbeat and perky while Gabriel looked like he was going to stab someone. He wasn't really a morning person.<br>Sam opened the door and in walked Crowley, the King of Hell himself, carrying three cups. One was a candy-filled hot chocolate for Gabriel, one was a power shake for Sam, and one was a peppermint spiced latte for the King. He handed each person their drink and fell on the couch.  
>Amazing how not hunting can make the King of Hell your white girl best friend.<br>"So are you two going to share with the class or no?" He said, although it was obvious he knew full well what the news was. Sam smiled to himself and took a sip of his drink. Gabriel glared at the room in general and went into the kitchen to have his cup.  
>"Come on now, share." He took an expectant sip and when there was still no response he rolled his eyes.<br>"So, can I be a best man or something? I want to be involved here. One of my ships is becoming canon and I want in." Sam finally met his gaze, still grinning.  
>"Sure, why not?"<br>"Exactly. Why not?"  
>"You know, you're a lot better when you aren't trying to kill me."<br>"The same extended to you, Moose." Crowley raised his cup slightly and took another sip.  
>Sam glanced out of the window at the torrent of snow that had begun to pound at the glass.<br>"Jeez Crowley, did you walk over here in this stuff?" Crowley shrugged.  
>"It wasn't this bad when I came over."<br>"Yeah, well it's bad now. Haven't you been able to get that room downstairs yet?"  
>"I'm working on it. I'll be in in a few weeks."<br>Gabriel came out of the kitchen looking a bit more upbeat than before.  
>"Looks like you're stuck with us, Crow." He said with a smirk. Crowley simply shrugged and took another sip of his drink.<br>Gabriel beckoned Sam over and Sam went to him. They both ducked into the kitchen and Gabriel turned to Sam, his voice serious.  
>"Sam. I am very bored." Sam rolled his eyes.<br>"Gabe, I thought this was important."  
>"It is. It's very important. Can you entertain me?"<br>"Entertain you by doing what?" Sam asked sarcastically. Gabriel looked around for a few seconds and spotted a bunch of balloons in the corner he pulled them over and shoved them at Sam.  
>"What do you want me to do with these?" Sam asked, poking one with his finger.<br>"If you suck in the helium, your voice will go all funny."  
>"Gabe."<br>"C'mon Sammy, please?" He gave Sam a hurt puppy face and Sam practically melted.  
>"Okay, okay, fine. But we should do it in the bedroom or something, so we don't bother Crowley."<br>"Oh don't mind me darlings." Crowley called from the other room.  
>"Still bedroom." Sam said and Gabriel nodded in agreement. He took the collection of balloons and walked towards the direction of the bedroom with Sam behind. Sam slid the door closed gently after entering.<br>Gabriel held out the nearest balloon to Sam.  
>"Shouldn't we both do it?" Sam asked reasonably.<br>"Sure, I guess." Gabriel said and pulled out his own balloon. They both opened their ends and took a deep breath.  
>"Hello. Woah." Gabriel said and started giggling. It was like his voice has jumped three octaves.<br>"Hey Gabe." Sam tested gently and clapped a hand over his mouth. Gabriel bursted into fits of high-pitched giggling.  
>"You sound so funny!" He squeaked.<br>"So do you!" Sam giggled and they both started laughing again.  
>Once the helium ran out Gabriel pushed another balloon at Sam.<br>"Pleeeeeease?" He begged. Sam caved with a sigh and took the balloon. He opened the end and took a deep breath.  
>"You should sing jingle bells." Gabriel said after sucking in his own balloon.<br>"Seriously?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded with enthusiasm. Sam sighed and took a deep breath.  
>"Dashing through the snow. On a one-horse open sleigh. Over the fields we go. Laughing all the way."<br>"Ha ha ha!" Gabriel joined in and they both collapsed into fits of giggles.  
>Once they both had stopped giggling and dropped back to normal voices, they turned and saw Crowley at the door.<br>"Please, don't stop on my account."  
>"Were you watching us?" Sam asked incredulously.<br>"Well I came in to get a book. You two are just so adorable together."  
>Sam looked at Gabriel who smiled at him in response.<br>"Well I think I'll be heading off then." Crowley said, throwing his cup into a little trash bin.  
>"In this stuff? You're crazy." Sam gestured to the window.<br>"You're absolutely correct. Toodles." Crowley snapped and was gone.  
>"I forgot he could do that." Sam said and Gabriel laughed.<br>"C'mon Sammy, let's do something fun!"  
>"Like what?"<br>"We haven't decorated the tree for Christmas!" Gabriel's eyes lit up.  
>"We haven't! I'll go get the boxes, you prep the tree in the living room." Gabriel fake-saluted and ran out of the room. Sam walked to the back closet where he pulled out a box labeled "Tree Decor". He carried the box into the room where Gabriel was and placed it on the couch.<br>"I think it's prepped." Gabriel said and stepped back. Sam inspected the barren tree.  
>"You did good soldier." They both laughed and Gabriel skipped over and opened the box. They both pulled out strings of lights and tinsel.<br>"Here, you get the tinsel unwrapped and I'll get the lights set up."  
>"Okie doke." Gabriel said and started to unwind the shimmering strands.<br>Sam plugged the cord of lights in and walked around the tree, intertwining the lights and branches so that they wouldn't fall off.  
>"Tinsel is ready!"<br>"Awesome! Can you bring it over?"  
>Gabriel carried the now-unraveled tinsel and handed it to Sam.<br>"Okay, you get on one side and we'll pass it to each other."  
>"Okaysies." Gabriel went to one side of the tree and Sam went to the other. It went pretty smoothly until they had gotten halfway done and Gabriel made a grunting noise.<br>"Sam, I don't know what happened."  
>"What's-" Sam walked around the tree and started laughing as soon as he saw Gabriel. He had gotten tangled in the tinsel somehow and was tied to the tree. He gave Sam a sour look.<br>"Sammy!" He whined. Sam gasped for breath, still laughing. He finally stopped and walked directly in front of Gabriel. He leaned in and kissed him gently.  
>"It's the perfect present." He said with a smirk.<br>"Shut up and get me down." Gabriel replied, but he was grinning.  
>Sam unraveled the tinsel from around Gabriel so that he could slip out and haphazardly threw it back on.<br>Gabriel dug through the box on the couch and looked up in confusion.  
>"Do you have any ornaments?" He asked.<br>"Of course. They aren't in there?"  
>"Nope. The star is though."<br>"They must be in a different box. I'll go get them."  
>"Ooh ooh can I put up the star?"<br>"Sure." Sam laughed at Gabriel's enthusiasm and walked back to the closet.  
>He pushed aside a few boxes until he found an unmarked cardboard box in the back and pulled it out. When he did, a hard wooden rectangle slid out from the top and hit Sam squarely on the head. He let out a little yelp and dropped the box.<br>"You okay in there?" Gabriel called.  
>"Yeah fine!" Sam yelled back. He angrily leaned down to pick up the fallen object, but when he did, his annoyance vanished.<br>It was a picture frame, the glass cracked from the fall, the wood chipped in several places. The picture itself was partly faded as well.  
>It was him, Dean and Castiel.<br>He remembered the day too, when they tried to teach Castiel what a selfie was. He didn't understand, as he never does. But Dean insisted on taking one of the three of them, and so one was taken. They all looked relatively happy, even Castiel had a small smile.  
>Sam stared at the picture for a few seconds, his hand absently tracing the crack in the glass. He felt a single drop slide down his cheek and hit the frame. He felt something rest on his arm and turned to see that Gabriel had come beside him and leaned his head against him, gazing at the photo.<br>"Do you want to put it on the fireplace?" He asked gently, looking up to meet Sam's eyes. But Sam didn't look at him, only giving a nod as response.  
>Gabriel took it carefully out of Sam's hands and carried it slowly to the living room. He placed it on the mantle of the fireplace, right in the center. He took a single white rose out from a pot near the window and placed it in front of the frame.<br>"There." He said and stepped back to where Sam was standing. He slid his fingers between Sam's and looked up at him. This time Sam looked back.  
>"Now they'll be here for Christmas." Gabriel said and Sam smiled a bit, but it was a sad smile. He leaned down and kissed Gabriel gently and straightened back up.<br>"It'll be a good Christmas. I know it will."

* * *

><p>Sam woke up the next morning to the sound of loud knocking at 3 A.M. He grunted and slid out of bed, making his way towards the door. As he got closer, he could make out the sound of two people arguing. He pulled the door open and saw his landlord and Crowley both at the door.<br>He never liked the landlord very much. He was like a double of Metatron's personality, and quite frankly, nobody liked Metatron.  
>"You're Sam Winchester, right?" He demanded.<br>"Uh, yeah? What do you want?" Sam yawned as Metatron Jr pushed past him into the living room. Crowley followed, his eyes narrowed in what could only be described as a beyond pissed expression.  
>"Where's your roommate?" Metatron Jr asked, turning around sharply.<br>"Gabriel? He's still asleep. It IS three in the morning, you know."  
>Metatron Jr glared at him.<br>"I am under the impression that you and this 'Gabriel' are to be married shortly, is that right?"  
>"Of course that's right, Dungbrain, you spent the last hour checking it." Crowley growled.<br>"You weren't making it very easy to concentrate, or else it would have taken a lot less time."  
>"I was playing the bagpipes next to him. So help me if he ever gets 'Tha Mi Sgith' out of his head." Crowley muttered to Sam.<br>"As I was saying," Metatron Jr glared at Crowley. "Were you planning on getting married here?"  
>"Well, yeah. You have a banquet hall, and you said in the contract you'd give someone to do the service."<br>"Yes, well that has changed."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You cannot use this building and we will not be providing anyone for your reception."  
>"What?" Sam said, eyes wide. "Why not?"<br>"I think he's a homophobe." Crowley said, his eyes as hard as rocks, drilling into Metatron Jr's. But Metatron Jr held the gaze and they both just stared at each other for a few moments.  
>"Furthermore, if you have any ceremony or celebration at all to disrupt any person in the building, we will have to kick you out." Metatron Jr said, finally looking back at Sam.<br>"What? You can't do that!" Sam exclaimed. Metatron Jr seemed unfazed.  
>"Congratulations on your engagement, by the way." He gave a little smirk and left the room.<p>

"This can't be real." Gabriel moaned, running a hand through his hair. He, Sam and Crowley all sat at the kitchen table, a small light on next to them.  
>"If it would make you feel better, I could drop him off of a cliff." Crowley suggested.<br>"No, that's fine Crowley." Sam said and turned to Gabriel. "What are we gonna do?"  
>"I don't know." He said, his voice barely a whisper. He simply stared at the table. He was at a complete loss. He had finally found something he was happy about, and now it could be taken away or messed up. He wouldn't be opposed to Crowley's idea, to be honest.<br>"C'mon Gabe, we'll figure it out. We always do." Sam said, reaching across the table to take Gabriel's hand in his. Gabriel looked up and nodded slowly.  
>"Okay."<p>

"Well I have nothing."  
>"Neither do I."<br>"This is hopeless."  
>Gabriel collapsed on the couch and Sam walked around to look him square in the eyes.<br>"We are NOT giving up. We WILL find someplace to get married and we WILL find someone to do the service. Have a little hope, hey?"  
>Sam's only response was a knock on the door. He stood up and checked the peephole.<br>"Crowley?" He asked as he pulled the door open.  
>"Guess who is the most amazing being in existence and proves that demons are better than humans and angels and everything else in this universe?" He said as he stepped into the room.<br>"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you?" Gabriel said sarcastically from the couch.  
>"Amazing deduction, you could be the next Sherlock Holmes."<br>"Why are you the most amazing being in existence exactly?" Sam asked.  
>"Ah, yes. You two are getting married next week, kudos to me."<br>"WHAT?" Sam and Gabriel both exclaimed and jumped up.  
>"Well, it is a wedding mainly created and attended by demons, but hey, you get what you get, am I right?"<br>"But where?" Gabriel asked, still in awe at Crowley's announcement.  
>"A lovely little place in Scotland. Close to home, sweet home. Romantic setting guaranteed."<br>"Crowley, you are amazing." Sam said, a wide smile on his face.  
>"You should've stopped hunting earlier. We would've been friends for longer."<br>"And you said next week?" Gabriel gasped, still not entirely in reality.  
>"That's correct. We have it all covered. Additionally, as a wedding present, I've arranged a certain surprise for you. I'll let the suspense sink in for that."<br>"Crowley, I could kiss you right now."  
>"I wouldn't, ten years would be an awfully short marriage. Well, see you in a week then." Crowley snapped and left Sam and Gabriel in the room. They were silent for a few seconds before pulling each other into a massive hug.<br>"I told you to have a little hope!" Sam said, grinning stupidly.  
>"Who knew that demons would set up a marriage between an angel and a hunter? I, for one, did not expect that." Gabriel said and Sam started laughing, and once he did, he didn't stop for a long time. He felt like a large weight had been lifted off of his chest. He felt free. Everything would be alright.<br>Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>"Open the door!" A yell came through the wood. Sam walked over and opened the door, groaning when he saw who it was.<br>Metatron Jr shoved past him again and spotted Gabriel in the kitchen.  
>"Oh so this is the blushing bride?" He said snidely and turned to Sam.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I think you'll remember that we said if any celebrations disturbed other people, you'd be kicked out? Well we got a complaint this morning. Goodbye."<br>"Wait, what?" Gabriel exclaimed, getting up. Sam waved him away and glared at Metatron Jr.  
>"Who complained?" He demanded.<br>"About four people on this floor. So, goodbye."  
>"You can't do this!" Gabriel yelled.<br>"Hush now, or you'll bother some more people. Now I said-"  
>"Yes, get out, we heard."<br>"Crowley?" Sam gasped as he turned to see Crowley arm-in-arm with a young woman.  
>"Life's so boring when you've got a prophet." He said as the woman smiled slyly at Metatron Jr. Crowley unhooked arms and walked right up to him.<br>"Do us a favor darling, and find yourself a nice cliff to fall off, will you? Thanks Love." He said and walked in between Gabriel and Sam. "If I'm not mistaken, these two have a date." He connected arms with Sam and Gabriel and beckoned the woman over.  
>"But-but you're the new bellgirl!" Metatron Jr burst out at her.<br>"Yeah, I know. By the way, I quit." She said sweetly and linked arms with Gabriel. Crowley snapped and the room swelled around them to be replaced with a sunny meadow.  
>"Welcome to Scotland, boys." Crowley said and took the arm of the young woman again.<br>"Come along, we don't want you to get lost."  
>Sam and Gabriel followed Crowley, looking around them in awe. How on earth did the King of Hell get such a beautiful place for them?<br>They reached a small white chapel and Crowley and the woman stepped aside.  
>"After you." Crowley said as Sam and Gabriel walked across the threshold.<br>The entire chapel was decorated with flowers and white cloth draped across the pews. And in each pew was a demon, sitting in formal attire, looking back at the entrance.  
>"Well go get dressed. You've got a wedding to attend, remember?" Crowley said and nudged the two into separate rooms.<br>They both came out at the same time and grinned at each other wearing crisp suits.  
>"You ready to do this?"<br>"Obviously."

"Oh my g-o-s-h! Congrats you guys!"  
>"Truly awesome."<br>"Charlie? Dorothy? What are you two doing here?" Sam gasped.  
>"We weren't gonna miss your wedding! Obvs!" Charlie squeezed Sam in a hug.<br>"Well, thanks for coming!" Sam said with a laugh. She let go, grabbed Dorothy, yelled "I see cake!" and ran off. Gabriel laughed.  
>"They seem entertaining."<br>"I thought they were- nevermind."  
>The rest of the evening was spent eating cake and playing music until the party was over. Crowley came over to them.<br>"Ready to go? The demons won't leave until you do, so don't wait for them."  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"Ah, yes. Your present. I got you, a house! Well it's the girl's house. Speaking of, where did she get off to?"  
>"You mean we can live here?" Gabriel asked, exchanging a shocked look with Sam.<br>"She said it was all fine and well. Come on, I'm sure she's back at the house." Crowley led the two out of the building. Charlie and Dorothy waved goodbye to them as they left. Crowley turned and started to walk up the street. Sam looked down an alley and saw the woman watching them from the shadows. She simply looked at him, tilting her head slightly before melting into the air. Sam shook his head and continued to follow Crowley. They walked into a little white cottage at the end of the street with a view of water from the back.  
>"Goodbye Moose." Crowley said when they had finished look at the house. "Hopefully, we won't see each other again." He nodded and walked back down the street. Once he got a good distance away, he snapped and was gone.<br>Sam watched him go and turned to see Gabriel looking at something on the table.  
>"What is it?" Sam asked. He walked over and saw what must be Enochian.<br>"What does it say?"  
>"Blackbird." Gabriel said softly. Sam didn't see any importance to the word, but didn't question it.<p>

* * *

><p>Many, many years passed, years of love and care and peace and family.<br>And in that time of dying,  
>An angel by his side<br>He closed his eyes and wished away  
>All emptiness inside<br>And when he awoke once more  
>He had drifted through the world<br>And met by eyes of bursting green  
>And loving hopeful words<br>And so the angel followed through  
>And kept his love beside him<br>Family united forevermore  
>Now nothing could divide them<br>As two families reunited  
>Two voices could be heard<br>One voice said "I love you"  
>The other said "blackbird"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! (Pine says she'll give you a pineapple if you do C:)<strong>


End file.
